


A Happy Ending for the Both of Us

by someone_you_dont_know



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Amnesia, Car Accidents, Eventual Happy Ending, Happy Ending, I Love You, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Temporary Amnesia, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_you_dont_know/pseuds/someone_you_dont_know
Summary: What if our story got a happy ending?Would you take the chance and love me again?Credits to : SVT CRT on Youtube for part 1 and 2 of this happy ending
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So um i might have to explain a little, if you want to understand the story you should watch part 1 and part 2 :   
> Part 1 - https://youtu.be/kz99G8Z-_N4  
> Part 2 - https://youtu.be/4wH3HXIVKAA
> 
> There's actually a last part but it's a sad ending ver of the story  
> Part 3 - https://youtu.be/ZTa9O-pW_60
> 
> At the end of part 3, the person ask if the viewers wanted a happy ending ver and to leave suggestion about how the story should go. I intended to make it short and write it in the comment section but it turned out long af(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

As oikawa and atsumu agreed to yams offer, they meet up and took a cab together. They were chatting on how they couldn't believed that timid and frail-looking boy was a model.

But suddenly, the driver couldn't control the breaks. The car immediately hit something. Something they couldn't see. Unfortunately the driver was left unconscious and so was oikawa who was in the left side of the cab who banged his head because of the impact. Atsumu was still conscious, called out oikawa's names several times but still no answer. He doesn't want to lose his friend. He doesn't want to be hurt again. He was imagining the thought of losing his friend so much that he didn't noticed how he was also bleeding. But he didn't care, his priority was oikawa, and oikawa only. Once then he noticed that oikawa had woken up, he immediately held his hand and said : 

A : "Oikawa! you're awake, i thought i might lose you"  
O : "Hehe i'm fine atsu-chan, but more importantly are you okay?"  
A : "Yes, yes i'm fine. Stay with me oikawa don't close your eyes. I-i d-don't want to l-lose you."  
O : "Hey atsu-chan, if i don't survive i-i just want you to tell iwa-chan that i still love him even though he treated me like shit"  
A : "No, no oikawa don't say that! you're going to be fine. And we took this trip to get our minds of them. Please stay with me, don't close your eyes, please for me"  
O : "Atsu-chan thank you"

As oikawa said that line, atsumu went pale he can't believe the possibility that his friend would die like this. Atsumu and oikawa wasn't close at all, yes they know each other but have never talked face to face. But even while chatting, atsumu noticed how oikawa wasn't as bad as the others talked about. And this trip, he was expecting to have a good time with oikawa. His mind went blank, he can't hear any sound, he can't see anything, he can't feel anything even though he was holding oikawa's hand tightly. He didn't bang his head, but it feels like his head was getting lighter and lighter until he collapsed.

They were both transferred to the hospital, they were both alive but still unconscious. Oikawa had a few injuries i-including his bad knee and his head. While atsumu had minor injuries but he was hurt mentally, by the fact that he could lose oikawa and because of stress these past few days. Everyone rushed to the hospital, definitely including iwaizumi and sakusa. They were all worried, but they also blamed their selfs for this accident. They waited for the both of them to wake up but none wake up for that day and so they went home for today and tried tomorrow except sakusa and iwaizumi who insisted that they stayed behind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like i'm not good at writing long ass stories if it's not a one-shot. Sorry😔. I intended to write this as a single chapter but it looked better with all 3 chapters seperated. But i really didn't intend to post this as my first ff here, like i have 2 drafts that i had forgotten abt. Ahem my fault.


	2. [SakuAtsu STORY]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where the story continues and focuses on Sakusa and Atsumu's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters : 
> 
> [SakuAtsu STORY]  
> A - Atsumu  
> S - Sakusa  
> Os - Osamu

Sakusa waited for atsumu for a few days, he didn't care that there was a lot of germs in the hospital. He didn't care. His only priority now was atsumu. He would take three times a day to go home and take shower while bringing a few necessities for him and atsumu. People would take turn visiting them and that's the only time where sakusa would leave the room to give them space. But one day, atsumu woke up. He was feeling okay despite his muscle feeling sore for laying in bed these past few day. He felt great actually. The doctor had confirmed that he was alright now, and called sakusa. Sakusa rushed to the hospital upon hearing that atsumu was conscious. Sakusa was panting like crazy but despite that he went to hug atsumu, he didn't care that atsumu was dirty, he was just relieved to see atsumu again. 

A : "Oh! Omi-omi i'm happy that you hugged me but aren't i dirty? What about your germaphobe?"   
S : "I don't care, i'm just happy that you woke up"  
S : "But omi-omi, why am i in the hospital though?"

That sentence, that one sentence was enough for sakusa to notice that something was wrong.

S : "Atsumu, d-don't tell me you don't remember?"  
A : "Remember what?"  
S : "Wait what do you last remember?"  
A : "Hmm... I can't remember but i remembered when i was laying in your bed!"

Sakusa knows that exact scene, where atsumu went to sakusa's apartment and laid on his bed. Those were the times that they both just started dating, sakusa was still cold but still he didn't make fun of atsumu.

S : "i- are we still dating?"  
A : "Of course omi-omi! I still love you"

Sakusa was dumbstruck, he can't imagine he would hear that word after they broke up. He felt like crying, but he hold it in. He felt like he just turned back time to where he didn't fuck things up.

And so, sakusa told the others about the situations. Of course everyone was happy that he woke up, but at the same time everyone didn't want to fucked things up again. Everyone knew that they had to tell atsumu the truth but sakusa didn't want to. Despite the fact that he would remember everything again, he wanted a second chance to change. A chance to make him happy. 

Atsumu and sakusa continued their daily life after atsumu was discharged out of the hospital. But they acted like a real couple now, affectionate, caring to each others, went to dates a lot. And everyone treated atsumu like a normal human now. It was like a dream come true for atsumu!

* * *

Well until one day, atsumu was in sakusa's apartment, laying in his bed while sakusa's besides him sleeping soundly. He wanted to go grab his phone, but ended up grabing sakusa's phone. Because of curiosity, atsumu checked the group chat 'Scramble egg gc' he scrolled up not knowing what's about to hit him. Until a text from sakusa on the group chat _**"i would rather be alone then be with him".**_

A tear fell on his face, and then another came until he became a crying mess. Sakusa woke up by the sounds of sniffing, he then averted his gaze to atsumu and was shocked.

S : "A-atsumu! Why are you crying?"  
A : "T-this"

Atsumu hands sakusa his phone and the message on it. That's when he realized he had fucked up. Truthfully he was scared, he was scared of losing him again, he was scared that he would be alone again. But at that moment he can only say...

S : "I-i'm sorry"  
A : "Omi-omi, what is this? How come i've never seen this group chat? Y-you lied to me!"

Immediately after he said that, his head was hurting again. The exact same pain as when he was in the accident. It was like all the memories that had been locked in was starting to come back to him. He almost fell but regained his balance again.

A : "I-i remember everything now"   
A : "From the accidents and when you treated me like shit, I remember it all"  
S : "Atsumu... I-i'm sorry"  
A : "I think i'm gonna go to my apartment now, goodbye"

As atsumu said that, he ran out of sakusa's apartment. Sakusa tried to reach his hand, but couldn't grasp it. He was too late. He thought that if he was just honest, would he be able to be with atsumu again, would he be able to go back again. He knew that this day was going to come sooner or later but he didn't want that day to come. Sakusa didn't want to waste any time longer so he puts on some clothes and went to chase atsumu.

Atsumu ran, he didn't know why he chickened out. He wanted to ask a million questione, like "why did you lie to me?" "do you even love me?" "why did you change? you weren't like this" but none came out. Would he have fixed thing if he stayed back and talked it out? He didn't know, but he also didn't realize that he was already in front of his apartment. He went in, not knowing what to expect. But osamu was there, he was the one he needed the most right now. 

Os : "Oh? You're home earlier"  
A : "Samu... I-i remember everything now"

Osamu's mouth dropped. He didn't know what to do, but upon seeing atsumu crying he just went and gave him a hug. Assuring him that everything's going to be fine. After awhile atsumu has calmed down, they went to the sofa and had a talk.

A : "Samu, what do i do? I just ran out without resolving anything. A-are we going to go back the way it was before?"  
Os : "Tsumu, let me ask you. In these few days of you having light amnesia, did you feel happy being with sakusa?"  
A : "I-i did"  
Os : "Do you love him?"  
A : "I-i don't know"  
Os : "Even if you don't love him, he's trying his best to change for you. He learned his mistake and wants to make you happy now. He doesn't want lose you, i don't think you know this but he was the one that stayed with you when you were unconscious, even by the fact that he has germaphobe, he still stayed until you wake up. Tell you what, tomorrow let's go to his place and talk things over"  
A : "h-he did? I-i think should talk things out after all"

* * *

It was tomorrow afternoon, atsumu was nervous but he wanted to solve this complicated relationship. And thus he opened the door from his and osamu's apartment. But to his surprise, he found a familiar figure waiting in front of the door.

S : "Atsumu! You came out"  
A : "Omi-omi? Why are you here?"  
S : "I waited for you"  
A : "You spend the night waiting for me?!"  
S : "Yes and I definitely need a shower but more importantly, _**i'm sorry**_ "  
S : "I'm sorry for lying to you, I regretted everything i did to you. But i didn't regret one thing, _**loving you**_. I know i should've told you in the first place, and it's completely my fault. I'm sorry...i did that because i don't want lose you again. Yes, i'm selfish but i just want you to be by my side again. But if you don't want to then it's okay, i'll leave now and i wish you happiness"  
A : "..."  
A : "Omi-omi!"

Atsumu screamed while sakusa was leaving, he ran and hugged sakusa. It was a genuine hug, not the kind you do out of pity. And so was they're feeling for each other.

_**"I love you too! I don't want to lose you either"** _

* * *

_And thus they both lived happily with each other._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh how was this? I never know that i liked this ship so much until i wrote abt it. And i would've added a few more paragraphs if my hand didn't gave up on me~~


	3. [IwaOi STORY]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was awhile after Atsumu had regained his memory back and had dated Sakusa again. Thus Oikawa and Iwaizumi story is beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters : 
> 
> [IwaOi STORY]  
> O - Oikawa  
> I - Iwaizumi  
> H - Hanamaki  
> Y - Yahaba  
> K - Kyoutani  
> Ku - Kunimi  
> M - Matsukawa

Unlike atsumu, oikawa didn't wake up as fast. But iwaizumi stayed with him, from day to night he would stay with him waiting for oikawa to wake up. Everyone was worried, they felt bad that they did this to him. So they agreed to not make fun of oikawa again, and bring his favorite stuff while visiting him. Surprisingly no one brought him a volleyball, maybe it's because everyone heard the news about oikawa's bad leg injury. The doctor said that if he didn't do anything extreme or play any sports in about 3 month, he can use his leg to play volleyball again. Maybe that's why no one brought him a volleyball.

He was still unconscious over a month until one day in the morning. When everyone was still asleep, he woke up. His body was sore everywhere, he then tried to move his hand and they were a bit stiff but it can still move. Then he examined the room, it was an unfamiliar place. He didn't know where this is. He then averted his gaze to the person sleeping beside him in a chair. He felt some kind of familiar feeling, like a bond with this person. But... he didn't know who he was.

O : "Hello?"

Oikawa spoke making iwaizumi wake up. He didn't know what to expect, he thought he was just imagining a scene where oikawa had woken up. He pinched himself, and it hurts! It wasn't a dream. 

I : "Oikawa! Y-you're awake!"  
O : "Who are you?"

Iwaizumi stopped in his track, he felt his world was shattering again. He couldn't afford to lose him, but he also doesn't want oikawa to forget him.

I : "S-stop messing around shittykawa, it's not the time"  
O : "Am i called shittykawa or oikawa?"

'Ah he really doesn't remember me' iwaizumi thought to himself. He tried to compose himself and called the doctor to check on him even though he himself was screaming inside. And it was true, oikawa has _**amnesia**_.

* * *

A few months has passed, oikawa has already been discharged and went back home. Though he home-schooled for now so he can learn the basic first before continuing highschool. Iwaizumi would often come to oikawa's room to drop off some notes from class.

O : "Thank you for your help, iwaizumi-san"

'It hurts' iwaizumi thought to himself. Despite all the times that iwaizumi complained about being called nicknames, iwaizumi wanted oikawa to call him 'iwa-chan' again. He missed the day, where they would playfully call each other names. Where they would practice with each other. He missed that.

Everyone tried to not frightened oikawa by the amount of people visiting him, so they took turns visiting him despite his physical injury already healed. Everyone came and chat with oikawa about how he was, what he likes, and bring him some things that he liked. Everyone tried their best to make oikawa remember but he just couldn't.

* * *

One day, oikawa had finished homeschooling and waited for iwaizumi to come with his notes. But he was rather late, so oikawa decided to see where he had gone. Oikawa roamed around the neighborhood searching for iwaizumi, but he is nowhere to be found. But then a spark appeared on oikawa's mind. He remembered that iwaizumi went to a school but what was it called? So oikawa searched for a school near his neighborhood and came across a school called _**'Aoba Johsai'**_

It seems rather familiar to oikawa but he couldn't pin point the dots. But either ways, he goes inside the school {not knowing that if this is another school, he would be trespassing oop-}. It was quite a big school he thought. He wanted to explore the place but a certain area attract him. There was a sound of squeaking, oikawa was clueless what was making that sound. So he followed the sound and arrived at a place called 'Volleyball gym'. He had never seen a gym before he thought to himself {gurl you a vip here (-｡-;) }. 

He then slowly opens the door, and it was like a feeling of comfort. He didn't know the place but he felt like he knows every inch of this place. Oikawa thought that it felt like 'home'. He tried coming a step closer but he didn't noticed that the door made a sound. And everyone's attention was on him.

I : "O-oikawa why are you here?"  
O : "I came looking for you iwaizumi-san"  
H : "Iwaizumi, did he just called you iwaizumi-san?"  
I : "Yea i know, it's weird"  
Y : "C-captain why are you here?!"  
O : "Captain? What do you mean yahaba-san?"  
Y : "O-oh nothing i-i meant oikawa-san"  
K : "Oi if you aren't here to practice then don't disturb us"  
Y : "Hey! Kyoutani behave!"  
Ku : "Can we end practice here? I wanna sleep~"  
M : "Oikawa watch out!"

Matsukawa said warning oikawa. A ball was going straight to oikawa's face, oikawa was scared but he didn't move to dodge the ball, but instead his body moved on his own and he spiked the ball. Everyone in the room was confused, especially oikawa. But when he was about to land, he lost his balance and hit himself on to the hard gym floor. Everyone was worried, they all went to check if he's okay.

But to oikawa, it didn't really hurt that much. Rather he felt that he remembered something important. He then blinked a few times until realizing the situation he is in. He then looked to his side to see iwaizumi and memories of them together started to flow. Suddenly a tear escaped oikawa's eye.

I : "H-hey oikawa you alright? Did it hurt that badly?"   
O : "I-iwa chan i-i remember everything!"

As soon as oikawa said that, iwaizumi and the team hugged oikawa. Some were crying, some felt a sense of relieved. It's because _**their captain is back**_.

* * *

After that they all went their separate ways, they didn't noticed how it had already gotten so late. Oikawa and iwaizumi went home together because they lived in the same neighborhood. It was pure silence along the way, but it was a comfortable silence. They arrived at oikawa's home first and they said goodbye to each other. 

"Huh so nothing changed, well it's better than losing him. Yea it's better if we're just friends" iwaizumi thought as he arrived home. On the other hand, oikawa had plopped down on his bed. But then he remembers why he went to look for iwaizumi. It was to get his notes! He then searched his notes to see which chapter was iwaizumi supposed to give today. "Hmm what's this?" Oikawa said as he flipped the memo to see some scribbles. It was covered with stripes making it harder to read but he had known iwaizumi for a long time so it's readable {i guess !?(･_･;? } . He then read the word _**'I'm sorry'**_ . Curious as to why he wrote that, oikawa flipped the next memo. It was the same scribble but a different word _**'I should have treated you better'**_. He then searched for other memos, while water was forming in his eyes he flipped the next memo _**'I regretted everything i did to you, but i don't regret meeting you'**_ . Tears was about to fall of, but he tried to keep strong until the last memo. He was surprised, the last memo doesn't have any stripes on it and was completely readable. Tears finally dropped as he wrote on the last memo _ **'i love you'.**_

Oikawa broke down, he didn't know the words he needed so much was a simple 'i love you'. Oikawa burst out of his room (still crying) and ran to iwaizumi's home. Not caring whether people judge him, or talk about him, at that moment he just wanted to see iwaizumi. After a few minutes he arrived at iwaizumi's doorsteps, he started knocking on the door continuously. And iwaizumi finally opens the door. Seeing oikawa made him shocked, he was crying again. Did he fucked up again? he thought to himself. While iwaizumi was having a breadown, oikawa hugged him tightly while sobbing into his chest. Iwaizumi didn't know the reason what made oikawa cried this hard but he wanted to be there for oikawa. 

_**"I love you too"**_ oikawa said as he sobbed harder. Iwaizumi was stunned, he didn't believed what he heard. He thought that his world was dark enough when he thought that they were going back to being just friend. But those words gives light to iwaizumi's dark world. "Baka, baka why didn't you tell me this before" oikawa said as he hits iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was once again puzzled but oikawa notices and shoves the memo right to his face. "I-i'm sorry" was all that iwaizumi could say. He knew he was wrong, he should have told him that ages ago. "No, no, no that's not the answer i want" oikawa exclaimed as iwaizumi was puzzled on what to say. He looked at oikawa's face and thought 'ah so that's what you mean'

_**"I love you oikawa"** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo it's me again, just wanted to know if you enjoyed the story? It's my first time writing here, so i'm sorry if there are any spelling and grammar mistake. But be sure to leave a comment! I really like reading comments (*/•w•/*)


End file.
